fergusflamacronfandomcom-20200215-history
Terriermon
Terriermon is a Rookie-level Digimon, partnered with Henry Wong. He first met his Tamer when Henry swiped a blue card through his card-reader, which resulted in Terriermon falling out of the computer. Ever since, Terriermon and Henry have been best friends, although they did disagree on a lot of things and Terriermon initially had to pretend he was a stuffed animal when around anyone else. Some of his most notable achievements when with the Tamers were being the first to reach the Champion level, defeating Pajiramon the Sheep Deva, temporarily indisposing the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon and reversing the evolution of the D-Reaper due to a program installed into him by the Monster Makers. This made him one of the most influential Digimon on the team. His digivolutions included Gargomon, Rapidmon and MegaGargomon. Terriermon always has been and probably will always be a little comedian. He's always ready with an intelligent pun or a witty comment at just about any time, even when staring deletion in the face. He became very good friends with Guilmon, and formed a close bond with Lopmon when she arrived on the scene, like siblings. His favourite word is "Momentai," a Cantonese phrase that means "Take it easy," and he'll usually use it at any time where it is even vaguely appropriate. However, he does get rather annoyed when other people use it. When "A Sticky Situation" begins, life changes extremely drastically for Terriermon. Biography After Digimon Season 3 : "You should take my most common advice more than anyone else here. Momentai, Renamon. Momentai."--- Terriermon to Renamon The Digimon were stranded in the Digital World as a result of Operation Doodlebug, and of course, they were extremely upset by this. Terriermon stayed more upbeat than the others, as he was fairly sure that their stay in the Digital World wouldn't be a long one. He was proved wrong when they were still wandering the Digital World looking for a way back a whole year later. During this sad time, Terriermon served as the comedian in order to keep everyone's spirits up, and offered "Momentai" as advise far more frequently than before in an attempt to keep the others going. Unfortunately, while his efforts worked on most of the Digimon, who appreciated the fact he was trying to help, Renamon proceeded to get more and more annoyed by it. Eventually she snapped and started to tirade against him. Terriermon was shocked and hurt at first, but when Renamon snapped at Lopmon he went of the offensive and a heated argument began between the two. This culminated in Terriermon insulting Renamon's Tamer, which resulted in Renamon punching him in the cheek. Terriermon was cut deeply by the things Renamon had said to him, so much so that he cried for the first time in a year. Renamon attempted to patch things up the following morning, and Terriermon accepted her apology, but things were still rocky between them. Terriermon was extremely worried that all the others were of the same opinion as Renamon but were too nice to show it, and was determined to make things better between the two, even going so far as to attempt and change his catchphrase. However, this didn't work for very long. Finally, it was Terriermon that spotted the Digi-Gnome that allowed everyone to get back home. Capture : "Why must I be with you? I rather be with anyone else in a situation like this, even Impmon."--- Renamon to Terriermon The Digimon were scattered on their arrival to the Human World, but Terriermon and Renamon ended up appearing in the same place. Renamon was still smarting, upon realisation that Terriermon had not apologised for anything he had said in their previous argument. Terriermon was surprised - he had assumed that he wouldn't need to because he thought she'd know he hadn't meant anything he said. Their argument began again. Terriermon accused Renamon of being unfriendly and anti-social, referring to the fact that she never ate meals with any of the others and forbade them from sitting with her at mealtimes. Renamon said there was a reason for this, but refused to divulge any more information. Terriermon and Renamon were suddenly taken by surprise when a pair of men appeared, weilding guns that fired a sticky substance instead of bullets. Terriermon was struck in the back and he crashed into Renamon, knocking her into the wall. The liquid dried incredibly quickly, gluing Terriermon to Renamon's chest and gluing Renamon to the wall. Renamon was then cut loose and the two of them were taken by van to a house in the suburbs of Shunjuku, where they discovered their capture was arranged by a rich man called Goro, who illegally captured extremely rare animals alive and kept them in his house. However, Goro was also a pervert who wanted to have his way with Renamon, tying her to a post in the centre of his trophy room. Terriermon, still attached to her, prevented him from carrying out his goal by punching him with one ear and then using his Bunny Blast to drive him away. Both Terriermon and Renamon were angry at being stuck together, as neither of them were particularly getting on. However, Terriermon, despite everything that Renamon had done, did not hate the fox because he still wanted them to be friends. His attempts at conversation were turned down by her, but he still actively defended her against Goro's frequent attempts to rape her. When Renamon learnt that their Tamers wouldn't be able to find them as Goro had blocked the signal from their D-Arcs, and when Goro threatened to go after their Tamers if they didn't co-operate, she broke down. Terriermon comforted her as best he could, soothing her and drying her eyes with his ears. Because of this, Renamon decided to patch everything up and renew their friendship. Terriermon's thoughts turned to escape. When Goro brought them their first meal, Renamon still refused to eat with him, promptly Terriermon to try and convince her by telling her that he was extremely concerned for her well-being and wouldn't just sit by and watch as she starved herself. He said he would force-feed her in necessary and that he didn't want to upset Renamon's Tamer, Rika, by showing up with Renamon half-starved. He was suitably shocked when Renamon suddenly kissed him. Renamon revealed that the reason she never ate with anyone was because doing that would kickstart a mating ritual that they would not be able to avoid. Renamon, stating that Terriermon was a true friend, agreed to eat, and their relationship began. It included a strong telepathic link, that meant that neither could keep secrets from the other, as they would always know what the other one was doing and where they were. Terriermon dropped pieces of meat on the floor and smashed the plate. Then, that night, he began to work at the glue with the spoon they had been given to feed with. Eventually cutting himself loose from his future mate, he freed one of the other animals, and Egyptian Jackal and used it to chew through some of Renamon's ropes by pushing the bits of meat into them, while he hacked at the others with broken plate. Freed at last, Renamon and Terriermon were able to exact their revenge on Goro. Renamon knocked him out and together, they fired a sticky-stuff gun at him to glue him to the post. Then, the kissed in front of him so as to aggravate him, and turned him over to the police. Return to the Tamers : "And I don't even want to think about what Rika or Suzie would think. Suzie would try and set up a wedding or something. Rika would try to beat me to death."---Terriermon to Renamon and Cyberdramon Terriermon and Renamon quickly returned to their Tamers, resulting in a joyful reunion from all round. They shocked the other Digimon with how friendly they were being towards one another, but they didn't tell them about the fact they were soon to be mated. Renamon made the decision to wait until the mating cycle had completed before doing that. However, Cyberdramon questioned Goro on what had taken place, as he was extremely suspicious of their new friendliness and he heard about the kiss. However, he didn't learn any more than that, and promised not to tell the others. The two of them also took in the jackal that had helped them - it would stay with Renamon and once they found out it was a girl, Terriermon named it Isis. Terriermon went home to a fantastic dinner with the Wongs, eventually passing out in the middle of an eating contest with Lopmon. When he woke up, it was to discover that everyone had gone to bed, except for Lopmon. The brown bunny confessed that she had really missed him and that she considered him to be like a brother to her, but she didn't pry into anything that had taken place. Terriermon waited for her to fall asleep, before heading out to Guilmon's old hideout to meet with Renamon. There, the two of them mated, sealing the bond between them. Discovery : "HOLY F**K! OH S**T! OH S**T S**T F**K! MY EYES! MY EYES! SORRY! OH GOD SORRY! AAARGGH! OH! OH! OH! NO! S**T! IT BURNS!"---Monodramon finding out the full truth. The mating continued for a few more nights, in order to complete a ritual that Renamon required before she was allowed to eat with other people without starting another mating ritual with them too. However, they were caught in the act on the third night by Monodramon, who had been suspicious of what he had learnt from Goro and played detective. Monodramon was ridiculously freaked out by this, but once he had calmed down and learnt the full extent of the situation, he agreed to keep his promise not to tell the others, not even his own Tamer, Ryo. However, this didn't stop him from pulling a prank on them, playing a loud and rather suggestive Nickelback song to them when the others were around in an attempt to embarrass them. This prank by Monodramon allowed Lopmon to figure out the rest as well, because, since she lived with Terriermon, she knew of his nightly forrays. Although she didn't know what he'd been doing, she put the pieces of the puzzle together and made an educated and accurate guess. Once she was clued in to the story of what had happened, Terriermon made a pact with the two Digi-girls, stating that they would always look out for each other and watch each others backs, claiming that they were practically a family since he was mated to Renamon and considered Lopmon a sister. Warning from the Sovereigns : "I'm afraid it is. The Sovereigns have been sensing his return. They think the True Enemy must have severely crippled the prison where he is being held." ---Mihiramon speaking of a new threat. Later that self-same day, there was a sudden appearance of Mihiramon the tiger Deva, a being that had been resurrected after being destroyed by WarGrowlmon in the past. Terriermon was more trusting of the Deva than many of the others because Lopmon had no problem with Mihiramon either, and the two seemed to be on good terms. Mihiramon called for a gathering of the Tamers, and once they had met in Shinjuku Park, he told them that a super powerful Demon Lord named Ogudomon, who had the ability to negate the effects of the attack of any Digimon with even a tiny trace of malice in their hearts, unless they were a Sovereign, had broken free from his prison and was on his way to the Human World. As the city was evacuated, Terriermon and Renamon went to Guilmon's hideout to complete the fourth and final night of the ritual - but not before accidentally cluing Guardromon in to the fact that they were mated. As they finished, they were suddenly confronted by Goro, who had excaped prison during the evacuation of the city and gathered his henchmen, coming back for his prize - Renamon. Terriermon and Renamon engaged his henchmen in battle and successfully defeated them, but Goro managed to glue Renamon's arms to a wall and daze Terriermon. He was just about to shoot Terriermon in the head with a real bullet, when suddenly Mihiramon appeared and intervened, saving Terriermon's life and crushing Goro's head with his Samurai Tiger Tail. When they got back, Renamon finally told the others, after assurance from Terriermon, about the fact that they were mated. Everyone who didn't already know was extremely shocked by this, but once they learnt of their experiences with Goro, Henry and Rika gave them their blessing. Terriermon and Renamon were thrilled, as both had expected more uncertainty from their Tamers. Ogudomon Arrives : "Sorry, Spider-boy. But it's time for you to scuttle back down the drain-pipe."---MegaGargomon to Ogudomon. The Sovereigns sent an Advance Guard ahead to help the Tamers temporarily hold off Ogudomon. The newcomers consisted of Vajramon, Pajiramon and Sandiramon to add to the Deva forces and a bunch of Megas that helped fight the D-Reaper also arrived - Gryphonmon, GranKuwagamon, Plesiomon, MetalSeadramon, Jijimon and Babamon. The newcomers began to integrate themselves quite well - Terriermon and Henry became good friends with Sandiramon rather quickly. When they learnt that some people were trying to get back into the city and Yamaki was struggling to hold them back, Terriermon suggested scaring them away using MetalSeadramon, because he was a bad guy in the children's TV show. Terriermon and Henry biomerged to MegaGargomon when Ogudomon finally arrived on the scene. Although MegaGargomon couldn't harm Ogudomon directly with their attacks, he proved to be one of the main forces in holding the Super Demon Lord back. His huge body was able to withstand Ogudomon's shockwave attack, Catedral, allowing the smaller Digimon to use him as a shield. His attacks were also strong enough to overbalance the enormous Digimon. He was able to hurt, but not damage, Ogudomon via using his large size, such as pushing buildings on top of him and dropping on him from a great height. However, they were unable to do anything and since the Sovereigns could not reach the Human World as Ogudomon had awoken Belphemon and gotten him to destroy all the portals and Digi-Gnomes, the defenders eventually had to retreat, allowing Ogudomon to destroy the city. Once they retreated and informed all the others they failed, the Tamers and Digimon were suddenly met by Alice McCoy, who told them that she had a message from one of the Sovereigns, Ebonwumon, to give to them if this situation ever occurred. However, Terriermon was just as dumbfounded by "Beware homonyms and spelling," as everybody else. Discovering a New Family Member : "Remarkable. Perhaps it was no coincidence that the two of you became the partners of siblings after all." ---Renamon about Terriermon and Lopmon The Tamers faced down Ogudomon again as the Super Demon Lord began to march on another town. However, during this particular battle, Suzie followed them out of concern for her partner. When Antylamon was injured and forced the de-digivolve, Suzie broke cover in distress. As Ogudomon made to kill her and Lopmon, the two suddenly biomerged into Cherubimon. Although the new addition did little to aid them in the long run, Cherubimon had the ability to heal herself and gave them a slight edge for a while, until they were forced to retreat a second time. However, when Cherubimon de-digivolved, they were surprised to find that suddenly Lopmon could listen in on the telepathic conversations between Terriermon and Renamon, although she could cut herself off from them at will. Terriermon was amazed, as it seemed that Lopmon had a connection to him as well. According to Mihiramon, now that Lopmon could reach Mega, the last links to Devahood were severed, so old suppressed bonds could be reawakened, and according to Sandiramon, Lopmon's Digi-egg had been located next to another Digi-egg, a green and white one. This could only mean one thing:- that Lopmon really was Terriermon's sister and they really were family. Despite everything, this was a cause for celebration. The next day, Terriermon managed to coax Renamon into dancing to the tune of Rihanna's "Disturbia." This would start a lot more dancing in the future, as Renamon enjoyed the experience of dancing with her mate. Breakthrough : The power of dry, shall come on by, all eight must die, and his rise will be nigh.''The prophecy of the return of Fanglongmon. During the third encounter with Ogudomon, things continued to go really badly, as nothing they did had any adverse affects on him. Even the biomerging of Kazu and Guardromon to become HiAndromon did little to help. Eventually, Ogudomon was able to turn some of their own attacks against them and knock them all for a loop by shattering an ice prison and sending chunks flying everywhere to strike at the Digimon. MegaGargomon was relatively uninjured by this due to his armour. Of the others, Cherubimon and Sakuyamon were also relatively uninjured and the three of them took on Ogudomon on their own to allow the others to recover. After a valiant struggle they were beaten back, but, as Ogudomon was about to kill Sakuyamon, all three suddenly erupted in a bright light that actually did damage to Ogudomon. Nevertheless, they still had to be rescued by Gallantmon Crimson Mode. After looking up both Ogudomon and Sakuyamon on the Digimon Wiki, as they had determined that the light had originated from Sakuyamon, they discovered that Sakuyamon has the ability to expel malice, meaning that she can give other Digimon the ability to expel malice. Terriermon's Tamer, Henry, suddenly understood what Alice's warning had meant, remembering a prophecy about the return of the Digimon God Fanglongmon, that Mihiramon had mentioned in passing some time ago. After determining that the prophecy had been made by the messenger of Fanglongmon, Valkyrimon - a Digimon with a German accent, Henry deduced that the word "dry" in the prophecy had been misinterpreted. It was a homonym and spelt differently, and it meant "drei," the German word for three. It meant the power of three, and it was referring to Terriermon, Renamon and Lopmon. And the eight things they had to kill where the eight spirits of the Ogdoad that Ogudomon represented. Victory : ''"Let's finish this guy off, bro!" "Time for a combo, sis." ---Cherubimon and MegaGargomon, about to blast Ogudomon. Armed with this knowledge, Sakuyamon activated a Mode Change to become Sakuyamon Miko Mode. Henry also determined that each of the swords sticking in Ogudomon's legs were what gave him his mighty strength. MegaGargomon, along with Sakuyamon Miko Mode and Cherubimon, hung back as the others confronted Ogudomon and began to pull the swords from the Demon Lord, one by one. When they had done, Gallantmon signalled them to come into the fray. Sakuyamon destroyed the swords and then pored her malice-dispelling power into MegaGargomon and Cherubimon, allowing the two of them to blast Ogudomon into data. They had won. The prophecy had come to pass, and Anubimon and Fanglongmon came to reward them for their actions. Anubimon withdrew the data of Leomon from Beelzemon, as well as the Devas that had been absorbed, while Fanglongmon restored all the cities that Ogudomon had destroyed to their natural state. Before he left, Fanglongmon also opened the portals to the Digital World and created more Digi-Gnomes, then he warned Terriermon, Renamon and Lopmon that their adventures were far from over. The other Digimon then left for the Digital World, and the Tamers and their partners waved them off. Terriermon had quite a happy ending to this particular adventure. Thanks to a wish from a Digi-Gnome, Henry became able to communicate to Terriermon through thought, just like Rika and Suzie could to their own partners. And he got to see Renamon in a wedding dress. Over the next few months, he led an extremely good life with his Tamer, his mate and his sister. It wasn't until half a year later that Fanglongmon's warning finally came into being. Category:Digimon